Alan Trammell
Alan Stuart Trammell (born February 21, 1958) is a retired American baseball shortstop of the Detroit Tigers from to . Trammell, nicknamed "Tram", played his entire career with the Tigers, highlighted by a World Series championship in and an American League East division championship in . An excellent all-around shortstop of the 1980s, Trammell excelled at both offense and defense. He had good range, soft hands and was smooth turning the double play. Although his arm was not overpowering, he had a quick release and made accurate throws. Trammell's defense perfectly complemented his double-play partner, Lou Whitaker. The two formed the longest continuous double-play combination in major league history, playing 19 seasons together. At the plate, Trammell was one of the best-hitting shortstops of his era and won three Silver Slugger awards. Trammell would later serve as the team's manager from 2003 through 2005. He currently is the bench coach for the Arizona Diamondbacks. Playing career Early years While playing for the Tigers' farm team in Montgomery of the Southern League, Trammell played his first game with teammate Lou Whitaker before the two infielders were promoted, making their major league debut at Fenway Park together, during the second game of a double-header on September 9, 1977, the first of nineteen seasons together. Trammell batted .300 in as he made the All-Star team for the first time. In 1983 he batted .319 with 14 home runs, 66 runs batted in and 30 stolen bases. He won the MLB Comeback Player of the Year Award in the American League. Trammell and Whitaker also made a cameo appearance on the television show Magnum, P.I. starring Tom Selleck during the season.http://www.tv.com/magnum-p.i./a-sense-of-debt/episode/16065/summary.html 1984 Trammell, along with his Tiger teammates, enjoyed a championship-winning season in , when they started the season 35–5 and won the World Series. Despite a season-long battle with tendinitis in his shoulder which caused him to miss 23 regular season games, he finished fifth in AL batting race with .314 and ranked eighth in on base percentage. In the 1984 American League Championship Series against the Kansas City Royals, Trammell hit .364 with one home run and three RBI. Finally, in the World Series, he was 9-for-20 against the San Diego Padres, including a pair of two-run home runs that accounted for all of Tigers' runs in a Game 4 victory. Detroit won the series 4–1 and Trammell was named World Series MVP. Glory Years: 1985 to 1988 In , after two consecutive years of batting not lower than .314, Trammell was hampered by injuries and posted only a .258 batting average. He underwent postseason surgery on left knee and right shoulder. The following season, playing without any injuries, Trammell became only the second player in Detroit history to hit 20 home runs and steal 20 bases (Kirk Gibson was the other and Curtis Granderson has since joined the club). Trammell also set a career-high with 75 RBI. In , asked by manager Sparky Anderson to bat cleanup, Trammell responded with the best season of his career. In September, he batted .416 with six homers and 17 RBIs, putting together an 18-game hitting streak in which he hit a .457, helping his team to win the AL East division by two games on the last day of the season. He became the first Tiger to collect 200 hits and 100 RBI in the same season since Al Kaline did it in . In addition, Trammell appeared amongst the league leaders in most AL offensive categories: third in batting average (.343), tenth in RBI (105), third in hits (205), tied for fifth in runs (109), fourth in total bases (329), fifth in on base percentage (.402), eighth in slugging average (.551), and tied for fifth in game-winning RBI (16). Despite his efforts, Trammell finished second to Toronto's George Bell in the MVP voting (332–311). After the season finale, Whitaker gave him second base, with the inscription: To Alan Trammell, 1987 AL MVP. From, Lou Whitaker. Later years, injuries and retirement The following years, Trammell suffered a long string of injuries that reduced his production. In , knee and ankle injuries limited Trammell to 101 games. During the following season, the aging shortstop played 29 games before breaking his right ankle. He retired in . In his twenty year career, Trammell batted over .300 seven times ending with a career average of .285 and 185 home runs with 1,003 RBIs, 1231 runs, 2365 hits, 412 doubles, 55 triples, and 236 stolen bases in 2,293 games. After his retirement, Trammell coached for Detroit (1999), the San Diego Padres (2000–2002), and managed the Tigers (2003–2005). He currently coaches for the Arizona Diamondbacks. Hall of Fame eligibility In 2001, Trammell was rated as the ninth best shortstop of all time in "The New Bill James Historical Baseball Abstract," rating him higher than fourteen Hall of Fame shortstops. Furthermore, in recent years, Trammell's candidacy for the Hall of Fame has picked up increasing support from the sabermetric community. However, Trammell has not been enshrined into the Baseball Hall of Fame as of 2011. In his first ten years of eligibility, he has received the following percentage of votes: 15.7% (2002), 14.1% (2003), 13.8% (2004), 16.9% (2005), 17.7% (2006), 13.4% (2007), 18.2% (2008), 17.4% (2009), 22.4% (2010) and 24.3% (2011). Trammell's name will appear on the ballot again in 2012. As long as he draws the support of at least 5% of the voting members of the Baseball Writers Association of America in each election, he will remain eligible for the main ballot through the 2016 elections. Coaching career Alan Trammell was named the manager of a struggling Tigers team on October 9, 2002. The team lost 119 games in his first season in , an American League record, before posting a 72–90 record in . In the season, however, the team's record regressed slightly, finishing 71–91. During Trammell's three years as manager, the Tigers compiled a record of 186–300. During the 2003 season, Detroit nearly matched the modern MLB record of 120 losses, set by the expansion New York Mets (40–120) in 1962. The Tigers won five of their last six games to avoid the distinction. On October 3, 2005, the Tigers released Trammell after three seasons in which the organization failed to post a winning record. Trammell was replaced by Jim Leyland on October 4, 2005. Leyland led Detroit to a 24-game improvement in the regular season, an AL pennant and a World Series appearance in 2006. While there was some media criticism regarding Trammell's managerial strategies and "nice" demeanor, others contend that he was a rookie manager put in charge of a team that was severely lacking in talent, and believe his managerial stint played an integral role in re-instilling professionalism and pride throughout the Detroit organization. Leyland himself attributed a degree of the success that the Tigers saw in the postseason to Trammell's efforts in the three years prior. In October 2006, Trammell returned to Comerica Park for the first time since his firing to participate, along with Sparky Anderson, in pregame festivities prior to Game 2 of the World Series. Trammell was showered with a lengthy standing ovation from Detroit baseball fans upon taking the field. After being replaced by Leyland, Trammell turned down an offer to stay with the Tigers as a special assistant, instead opting to sit out 2006. In October 2006, he agreed to join the Chicago Cubs as a bench coach for the 2007 season, a possible precursor to an eventual return to managing a major league club. During the four-game suspension of Lou Piniella in 2007, Trammell was acting manager of the Chicago Cubs. Trammell was passed over for the Cubs' managerial position when Lou Pinella retired midway through the 2010 season. Trammell was named bench coach of the Arizona Diamondbacks in October 2010. Managerial record Career highlights * 1984 World Series MVP * 6-time All-Star (1980, 1984, 1985, 1987, 1988, 1990) * 4-time Gold Glove (1980, 1981, 1983, 1984) * 3-time Top 10 MVP (1984, 1987, 1988) * Collected both 200th hit of season and 1,500th career in same at bat (October 1, 1987) * Had a 21 game hit streak during the 1987 season. * Had a 20 game hit streak during the 1984 season. * Comeback Player of the Year (1983) * Sporting News AL Silver Slugger Team (1987, 1988, 1990) * Along with teammate Lou Whitaker holds AL record playing together (1,918 games). They also set the major league record by turning more double plays than any other shortstop-second baseman combination in the long history of professional baseball. * The Trammell–Whitaker duo twice won Gold Gloves together, joining a list of eight shortstop-second baseman duos have won the honor in the same season while playing together (1983, 1984). In 1998, Trammell was also inducted by the San Diego Hall of Champions into the Breitbard Hall of Fame honoring San Diego's finest athletes both on and off the playing surface.http://www.sdhoc.com/awards/hall-of-fame/baseball/alan-trammell/ Category:Detroit Tigers